Murderous Denials
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Elena goes to apologize for breaking Damon's heart at the Original's ball... her and Damon make a deal. Short and cute!


**AN: This is really short but it's cute... hope you like it!**

Elena walked into the Salvatore mansion her mind all consumed by thoughts of recent events. During The Originals' ball, she had once again renounced her feelings for Damon or rather said something unnecessarily in striving avoidance of his love for her. She knew that she cared deeply for him and she was very much attracted to him, but she simply was not ready to take that step with him. She just needed more time, and his over eagerness had brought out those hurtful words she had uttered to him. _Maybe that's the problem._

But that was not even the truth she felt in her heart! She did not think on any level that his love for her was a problem. True he could be pushy at times to get her to return his feelings, but his love for her kept him sane, kept him from turning back to old ways.

She heard footsteps approach her. "Damon?" she called softly into the large mansion. She stopped in the living room as her eyes met his. She smiled weakly.

"Damon," she started, knowing full well that he wasn't going to talk first. If she let him, he'd just stand there for hours staring deep into her soul without saying a word. When he did that, she could see his love for her, and that was too intense for her. She needed to keep focused and say her apologies before she lost her nerve. She couldn't be distracted by those pouty lips and eyes as they silently begged her to love him.

"I… want to apologize for what I said last night. I… didn't mean it. You're…love… for me isn't the problem. I should never have said those words."

Her heart raced, not knowing how long it would be before he forgave her. She knew that he loved her too deeply to not forgive her, regardless of his antics taking place after their fight. For some reason, she could forgive him as well, for running into Rebekah's arms and sleeping with her. That's how he lashed out when she renounced his feelings by pretending that she didn't affect him and that he was _not _in love with her. She knew it didn't work however, and while she was upset, yes, she could find a way to forgive him, she always did… regardless what stunts he pulled.

Damon closed the short distance between them, invading her personal space like always. He seemed to get a rush from knowing the presence of him being so close to her had such strong effects on her. She tried to still her heart, like she had done so much as of late, but knew he could hear every beat loud and clear.

"Elena," he mumbled, his eyes piercing hers. "About this morning… Rebekah and I…"

Elena shook her head. "It's okay. You don't need to justify anything to me," she said before lowering her voice while deep in thought. "… it's not like we are together."

The second the words exited her mouth she regretted it, forgetting in that instance that he had super-hearing. She hadn't meant the words to come out like that, but she knew it would be like a slap in the face, rubbing salt in the wounds, for Damon. She smiled meekly in remorse.

"Damon," she continued. "We do need to talk… you can't just go on a murderous rampage every time I renounce my feelings for you… I mean… Jeremy… and last night you attacking Kol… suicide mission by the way… you need to stop doing this…"

Damon was still for a moment, his breathing even as he stared deep into her eyes. He didn't look angry, which surprised her. He just looked sad… and deeply hurt.

"And you need to stop breaking my heart," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. His eyes held unshed tears and she could tell he was holding them back for her sake.

"I…" Elena started but stopped when no words formed in her mouth. How did she respond to that anyways?

"I know you feel something every time we are together. That every touch, every… kiss means something to you."

Elena didn't deny that for once. "I need time Damon… I'm not ready yet… just give me a little longer to sort out my… feelings…"

Elena captured every emotion on his face as she said those words. His face brightened as if her simple words had given him hope. He smiled at her, taking her hands in his.

"Alright," Damon said. "I'll give you time…" he agreed, gently kissing her hand.

Elena smiled back at him tenderly. "And no more killing sprees?" she asked jokingly.

Damon's cheerful eyes turned serious for a second. "No more renouncing your feelings for me?" he asked emotion in his throat.

Elena shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to say anything else, but she silently shook her head. She couldn't ignore her feelings anymore. She had to deal with them or else she could lose Damon for good. She timidly moved into his embrace and hugged him, placing her head on his chest and then just above a whisper she said, "Never again."


End file.
